Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)
Iago PUC’s version of Marvel’s Spider-Man Season 2 is an alternate TV series story-line for the first season of the series. It follows the the events of first season and also includes 26 episodes featuring a new original storyline. Premise Season 2 follows Peter Parker enjoying his second year as Spider-Man and as a student in Horizon High as he continues leading the Champions against new super villain threats in New York, such as Doctor Octopus, who had become a world-renowned criminal fugitive following the fall of Oscorp and leader of the remaining members of the Osborn Commandos (now named the Sinister Six) with the goal to bring New York to its knees, and Martin Li / Mr. Negative, who leads his own super villain faction the Dragon's Breath intending to fill the power void left after Norman Osborn's downfall. New characters are introduced in this season, including Lana Rose / Red Owl, Harry Osborn's maternal cousin and Norman's estranged niece, and her synthezoid companion the Vibranium Goblin. Carlie Cooper, Silk, Prowler, Blade, Daredevil, She-Hulk, Madame Web, the Power Pack, Morbius the Living Vampire and the Carnage symbiote will also appear. Also as in Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3 and 4, the season's storyline will also incorporate a new Spider-Verse arc (which was alluded in the Season 1 finale). New Characters * See also characters in Season 1 A list of the characters introduced in the new season. New Members of the Champions * The Sentinel / Carlie Cooper (voiced by Tara Strong) - One of Peter Parker's friends and keepers of his secret as Spider-Man, Carlie is a gifted science prodigy and inventor who speciallizes on the Neuro-Cortex, which she uses as the power source of her bird-based robots; most notably a robotic owl named Edith, which can be used for researches and battles against crime and which she can also speak, hear and see through. She is shown to have a strong grudge with Otto Octavius, whom she blames for a lab accident which paralyzed her from the waist down, making her dependednt of her wheelchair. She is currently a member of Spider-Man's team codenamed the Sentinel and also enrolls as a student in Horizon High, where she eventually earns a new advanced wheelchair with anti-gravity functions. ** Appearance: A teenage version of her comic book counterpart with blue eyes. Her robotic owl Edith is visually based on a Barn Owl and colored on white and blue. Heroes and Allies Power Pack A group of four young super powered siblings who were orphaned by the explosion of an Oscorp facility which cost the lives of their parents. Four years later, they achieved their powers from a mystical star which the Kree Empire once sought for to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. While they are also using their powers to fight crime and villains, they are also being watched over by superheroes like Spider-Man and the Champions. * Zero-G / Alex Power (voiced by Colleen Villard), the 10-year-old leader of the Power Pack and the eldest of the siblings, who can manipulate anti-gravitational fields which can cancel gravity. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in tne show. * Lightspeed / Julie Power (voiced by Tara Strong), a 9-year-old member of the Power Pack and the second eldest of the siblings, who has superhuman strength and can fly at the speed of sound which also creates a stream of refracted light like a rainbow as well as hover in the air. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one piece leotard version of her costume) and animated after the females in the show. * Mass Master / Jack Power (voiced by Kate Higgins), a 8-year-old member of the Power Pack and the second youngest of the siblings, who is a thrill-seeker and has the power to control his body's density molecules at will. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries and animated after the males in the show. * Energizer / Katie Power (voiced by Michelle Ruff), the 7-year-old youngest of the Power Pack and the siblings, who can shoot power orbs and beams of energy from her body. ** Appearance: The same as in the 2005 All ages miniseries (but wearing a one-piece leotard version of her costume and the pigtails replaced for a ponytail hair and pink tiara) and animated after the females in the show. Individual * Daredevil / Matt Murdock (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - One of Shang-Chi's first Kung Fu students before Peter Parker. He is a blind pro-bono lawyer, with his remaining senses enhanced, who is secretly the fearless vigilante known as Daredevil. ** Appearance: Based on Charlie Cox's character in the Netflix TV series. * She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - A district attorney and Bruce Banner's younger cousin who, due to an emergency blood transfusion from Banner, acquired a milder version of his Hulk condition, becoming a large, powerful green-hued version of herself while still largely retaining her personality. ** Appearance: The same as in the comics and sporting her A-Force suit, and animated after the females in the show. Antagonists and Anti-Heroes Dragon's Breath A group composed of criminal figures who have high activity in the dark and intend to fill the power void left after the fall of Oscorp. * Mr. Negative / Martin Li (voiced by Stephen Oyoung) - A former philanthropist-turned-crimminal with the abilities to manipulate Darkforce and the leader of the Dragon's Breath. ** Appearance: Based on his looks in the 2018 Spider-Man video game. * Syren / Avery Chance (voiced by Marisha Ray) - A street delinquent who, after becoming the host of a witch's ghost awakened by Baron Mordo, became a deranged metahuman with superhuman stregth, speed, stamina, flight and the ability to let out a sonic wave from her voice, which can (depending to her will) destroy subjects or corrupt minds. She is the second-in-command of the Dragon's Breath. ** Appearance: Visually a teenager with long grey hair, a pale white skin and yellow eyes. She sports a black one-piece unitard with blades in her arms and legs. * Michael Morbius, the Living Vampire (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - A scientist who, due to exposure to chemicals containing bat DNA, became imbued with pseudo-vampiric superhuman abilities and physical traits stemming from a failed biochemical experiment which was intended to cure his rare blood disorder. He is a reluctant member of the Dragon's Breath. ** Appearance: Visually based on Jared Leto, but with a pale white skin, black hair and red eyes. His attire consists of an Victorian-Era based tuxedo suit with a red cape. Individual * Hector Gonzalez (voiced by TBD) - The husband of the now deceased Athena Gonzalez who is in charge of a small splinter faction of Athena Industries. ** Appearance: * Rose / Richard Fisk (voiced by TBD) - The son of Wilson Fisk the Kingpin. ** Appearance: Micro-Episodes The Micro-Episodes focus on the individual experiences of some of Spider-Man's fellow Champions during the events of Season 1. Despite not physically appearing in the episodes, Spider-Man is still heard narrating them. 01) “''Hear Me Roar (Tigra's Story)''” Set after the two-part premiere Horizon High, the episode focuses on Mary Jane Watson enduring the night of her first transformation into Tigra. This episode also reveals how Kraven the Hunter lost his left eye and right arm (which was replaced for a cybernetic one). 02) “''Man's Best Friend (White Wolf's Story)''” Set before the two-part premiere Horizon High, the episode focuses on Kevin Hunt's first use of his White Wolf armor and his relationship with his dogs Balto, Ryder and Gordon. 03) “''Fireworks (Firestar's Story)''” Set between Amazing vs. Superior and Face it, Tiger!, this episode focuses on Liz Allan's first day as Firestar, from the moment she practiced her abilities to fly and manipulate fire and heat, to the moment she designed her suit using Dr. Hank Pym's Pym Particle-powered stabilizers. 04) “''Just Like My Brother (Wave's Story)''” Set after Bloodlines, this episode focuses on Peter Parker's sister Teresa getting her normal life back on track by starting her first day at Midtown High School, where her brother first studied before joining Horizon High. The episode reveals how her friendship with Liz Allan started. 05) “''Welcome to Attilan (Ms. Marvel and Inferno's Story)''” Set after City of Heroes, this episode shows Inferno giving Ms. Marvel a tour at the Inhuman kingdom of Attilan. This episode also introduces Cindy Moon / Silk in the show. 06) “''First Class Kid (Reptil's Story)''” Set after City of Heroes, the episode follows Reptil on his first day at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, where he trained under the tutelage of veteran mutant members of the X-Men, including Wolverine. Main Episodes 01) “''I See You Owl''” Peter Parker and his friends are preparing to enjoying a warm party night to celebrate a happy new year. But their plans are threatened by a new formidable foe in the form of Mr. Negative, who plans to form a new criminal organization called the Dragon's intending to fill the power void left after the fall of Oscorp. Spider-Man and his team now work to stop Mr. Negative and his clan of ninjas from trying to terrorize and take over the F.E.A.S.T. shelters as they get a new ally with another of Peter's friends... and the one who helped expose Norman Osborn. 02) “''Fish Out of Water''” Starting their summer vacations, Peter Parker and his friends enjoy a day at the beach before they come across young Inhuman Triton and Atlantean princess Namorita, who request help in stopping Red Skull and his Hydra agents from trying to destroy Atlantis to obtain Attuma's trident. As they work to stop Red Skull, Spider-Man and his team come to further explore details of Wave's past with the Atlanteans. 03) “''Life is Like a Rose''” After participating an internship at Stark Industries with Carlie Cooper, Peter is excited to start his second year as a superhero and as a student at Horizon High when it begins with Carlie's Neuro-Cortex project. During which, he discovers that Wilson Fisk the Kingpin has been broken out of his cell by his son Richard (who is undergoing the criminal alias of the Rose) and is determined to steal the Neuro-Cortex resources to restore Fisk Industries. Spider-Man and Carlie (on her alias of the Sentinel) work together to stop Kingpin's scheme and convince Richard not to make the same mistake Harry Osborn did. 04) “''Carnage''” While battling new agents of Hydra, Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid come face-to-face with Red Skull, who had just extracted Eddie Brock and the Venom symbiote from the planet they were taken to using a small prototype of the Space Stone so that the Symbiote could be the source of Hydra's ultimate weapon. Things go beyond Red Skull's control when a duplicate sample of the symbiote merges with him and, affected by Skull's imperfect Super Soldier blood, becomes a more aggressive, barbarian version of Venom calling itself "Carnage". Spider-Man and his teammates work alongside Captain America and Black Widow to stop the creature before it can infect all Hydra agents. But to do so, they must also reunite Brock with Venom. 05) “''TBD''” 06) “''TBD''” 07) “''TBD''” 08) “''TBD''” 09) “''Syrens and Witches''” 10) “''TBD''” 11) “''TBD''” 12) “''TBD''” 13) “''A Sinister Breath''” 14) “''TBD''” 15) “''TBD''” 16) “''TBD''” 17) “''TBD''” 18) “''TBD''” 19) “''TBD''” 20) “''TBD''” 21) “''TBD''” 22) “''TBD''” 23) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 1''” 24) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 2''” 25) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 3''” 26) “''Into the Spider-Verse, Part 4''” References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Marvel's Spider-Man (2017 TV series (Iago PUC's version)) Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel's Spider-Man Season 2 (Iago PUC's version)